The present invention generally relates to a motor vehicle and more particularly, to an apparatus for retractably tilting a visor of each of a pair of door mirrors of the motor vehicle between a normal position and a retracted position of the visor through remote handling of the apparatus from a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
The door mirrors of a motor vehicle, for viewing behind the motor vehicle, are each mounted on each of a pair of outer door panels of the motor vehicle so as to project outwardly in a sidewise direction from the motor vehicle to a large extent. Therefore, in the case where a driver parks the motor vehicle in a narrow space, the driver's attention is focused on the forward direction of the motor vehicle, so that such an accident may frequently happen that the door mirrors are bumped against sidewise obstacles such as pillars or the like. In order to obviate such inconvenience, there have been proposed various tiltable door mirrors in which the visor is pivoted in the forward and rearward directions of the motor vehicle so as to be retained at the retracted position where the visor extends along the outer door panel of the motor vehicle. In known electrically-operated apparatuses for retractably tilting the visor through remote manipulation from the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, a motor or a solenoid plunger is employed, thereby resulting in a sharp rise of production costs of the known apparatuses. Furthermore, the known apparatuses are disadvantageous in that since the motor or the solenoid plunger has a large actuation speed, it is necessary to employ a large reduction ratio, thus resulting in complicated constructions of the known apparatuses.